


The best in me

by Gadeshua (KerryLamb)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Pillow Talk, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/pseuds/Gadeshua
Summary: In the aftermath of Krall's attack, Spock and Nyota pick up the pieces of their broken relationship and mend it back stronger than before. With emotions high and their feelings of connection boiling over, the pair make love for the first time since Khan.EDIT: OMG you guys I didn't know there were three years between!!?!?! GAH! Okay guys think more of this like a few months and not years. Thanks Adia for clarifying that LOL.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This scene goes along with the story What is this: Is it too much to ask? after chapter 6

From Nyota’s position on his lap, Spock splays one hand over the small of her back while lighting the other over the side of her face. She stares at him as he caresses the soft brown curve of her cheek before spreading his fingers across it like a bird would its wings.

 

By some silent guide he moves them over her face with their eyes locked and their lips parted in anticipation. When he stills his hand the connection of their minds is instantaneous and they both moan at the rising heat of it, irises blowing out into full dilation and lips trembling with an ever growing need.

 

Spock sighs and curls his head along her long line of her neck as she rests her head into his wide expanse of his palm. “ Nyota…” he croons, his voice seeming far off and distant even with his mouth right beneath her ear. She calls his name in her mind while exhaling with half shuttered eyes and feels the fingers he has webbed across her back flex possessively in response.

 

His control feels tenuous as he continues to delve deeper within her mind, just the slightest hint of lust from Nyota sent his hips rolling between hers as she hangs loosely in his arms.

 

 _So much_ , he thinks kissing at the taut line of her neck, so much of him wanted this very moment and he savors the feel of her mind beneath his hand with an appreciation that borders on being religious.

 

Nyota’s body twists with a yearning at his appraisal, rubbing up along his torso and winding down against his pelvis in an obvious cry for attention. His mate was a tactical creature as much as he was a cerebral one but neither traits were exclusive to one species versus the other.

 

Spock knows from the brush of her thoughts that her brilliant mind requires as much stimulation as the sensitive bud nestled between her legs. To truly make her have her fall apart he has learned by trial and error to steadily stroke at both until her body trembles with awe and her mind in revelation. The memory of such things has him slowly licking his lips with a soft _ha_ (1) from his mouth.

 

Nyota swallows roughly at the sight of the visions as the hunger of what he wants tunnels down inside her. All of it, whether beautiful or deviant, are made clear to Nyota as water within the meld, as if they were her own. She claws at his sides with a whiny _ha, please, please_ , flexing hollowly within herself.

 

She wants all of that too, has been craving it for so long that she wants to yell and lash out in frustration at everything that has replaced those delicious, private moments. “ Please, Spock. _Please_.”

 

A smile flickers briefly across his face at her breathy, little huffs and he moves to acquiesce when he pauses midway.

 

He is reticent to remove his hand, thinks of how much more satisfying their intimacy will be once they have officially bonded and their link much stronger but far be it from him to deny either of them the pleasure that can be had at this very moment.

 

“ Soon…” he promises them both, with a very pointed, possessive touch of her brow. “ Soon, but for now, we have this…”

 

She blinks down to his heavy lidded gaze and sighs as his lust washes over her. She is surprised that he spoke aloud, he never speaks when they get like this but the sound of it so rough and gravelly had her eager to listen. “ Spock…”

 

Nyota waits to learn what his ‘this’ pertains to but his mind and emotions are a mess even to himself. The hand at her back moves up to brace his arm against it, as he lowers her down to the bed below them. As soon as the soft crush of the mattress touches his arm, Spock slides it away and braces himself above her.

 

His mind is churning with a dizzy sort of drunkeness as he peels the remainder of her clothing off and away from her, gazing down at her in a sort of dumbstruck disbelief.

 

This actually be happening? How has he managed to secure this terrifyingly beautiful human as his own?

 

Reflexively, his mind calculates and denotes the events leading up to the present time but Spock knows his instincts do not take into account her otherness. It merely knows she has accepted his claim and with that her own over him but there is something more wonderful that his human half is humbled over.

 

She, who was not in need of anything, chose to be in need of him. The intellectual, linguistic phenom, who could have her pick of better, more complementary counterparts or emotionally expressive individuals, befuttles most with her choice of mate, including himself.

 

But Nyota Uhura chose to give her heart wholly to a man who was neither Vulcan or human. She was and is in love with _him_.

 

She respects what he is, adores how he is but she loves _him_ , S’chn T’gai Spock. Her beloved acceptance is nearly as heady as the lush fields of her mind, both of which Spock basks in regularly.

 

He crawls over her now, blinking down above her in a way that has her squirming under his appraisal. A part of him welcomes it so long as the lithe woman welcomes him to every part of her body. Propped up on one lean arm, Spock takes his free hand and moves it above her face.

 

Two fingers fold across his palm while his fore and middle finger extend out in a gesture she knows to be a kiss. Her eyes follow the hand in the dim, green light of the room before fluttering close as the pads light onto her skin.

 

As they land on her brow, Spock’s endearment ripples over her skin like rings in a pool, radiating out towards her extremities in a shiver inducing wave before bouncing back to her middle. The sensation continues until he feels his mind fully immersed inside her.

 

Nyota’s mouth falls open with a shuddering breath, her back twisting against the sheets and bunching the fabric beneath her as she loses herself. Spock eyes rove over her as her fidgeting comes to a halt and looks up at him to continue. Such a responsive and needy little thing.

 

His fingers glides down over her face, dragging that electric tingle through the muddled waters of her nerves. Crossing over the valleys and hills of her eyes, cheeks and fulcrum, the digits come to pause over the seam of her lips. Nyota pinches the plush, pink flesh together, chastely planting a kiss on his fingertips. For him there is nothing chaste about the Vulcan interpretation of the act as she smiles with her eyes.  

 

He inhales sharply as her lips part to reveal her tongue, watching with rapt attention to see what she will do with it. Slowly she runs it lightly between his fingers, leaving a wet, cool trail in its wake, while her eyes watch his face for any hint of lose of control. Dimly he feels his nose flare and his lips curl over his teeth but the threat is gone as quickly as it came.

 

His thoughts tell her he would claim her but not in that mindless rutting he once did when they first became physical. This occasion, while no less special than their first, is significant to them both. She held onto _them_ , stood by Spock through years of uncertainty and has rekindled the spirit he knew existed between them. Tonight would be treasured in every sense of the word. Despite the variables, probability and statistics, they made it. In the face of everything that would keep them apart, they would make love to each other in a clear sense of appreciation.

 

With this in mind, Spock carefully withdraws his fingers and continues their journey in and around her body.

 

Nyota sighs as his fingers move onto other places of interest, tracing down her jaw and then down the long column of her neck. He pauses briefly where her neck meets her shoulder and from his thoughts she gleaned that it’s where he first bit her, marking her as his. He’s tempted to do so again, grinding his canines against themselves as he stares down at the faded scar he caresses.

 

She rolls her head to the side, inviting him to it with an arch of her back. Spock’s breath catches in his throat as he drinks the scene below him. Anxiously he makes his descent down towards the long lived bruise.

 

His breath dances hotly across her skin as his mouth hovers above. To her surprise however he leaves her with nothing more than a lingering, open mouth kiss. He catches the necklace he gave with his fingers, concluding that there is a time for everything. Sometime later he can lose himself and have his way with her but tonight is not that time. From there Spock stays low, resting on his side as his fingers resume their journey over the planes of her body.

 

Out of the tiny depression between her clavicles, Spock’s fingers trace lightly over the bones and lower to the gentle swell of her breasts below. Nyota hums as he greets each one with a soft caress, rubbing the tender buds on the center in slow, symmetric circles. After leaving the first, Spock’s mouth fastens over the mound and suckles until Nyota is panting against him with little mewly whimpers. “ Yes, yes, oh god, yes.” she hisses, rising up to mash her breast against his mouth.

 

She missed this. She missed him but never has she witnessed him being so very much in control of himself. Even now as his mouth goes to the other and his fingers slip down to torturously stoke the hollow bowl of her navel, Spock’s command over his body and emotions feels threadbare.  Every noise she makes nicks at his patience but the Vulcan holds himself back as much as he’s able because from what she’s able to glean, this time that he takes her will be purely for her.

 

He releases her nipple with a wet, smack and a kiss, nosing the nub tenderly until she whines in protest. Modest C cup that they were, Spock has always adored her breasts. Nyota writhes against his mouth as his tongue rasps its way from the underside of her breast to the tip of her nipple once more, humming as it bounces back against his mouth with a enticing jiggle.

 

Quietly he noses his face down around her belly while his two fingers trailblaze down to the dark patch between her legs. Growing more wanton by the minute, Nyota moans needily in frustrated and paws at his arms. “ Spock please...I want…”

 

Nyota gags elegantly at the air with her tilted up towards the ceiling. Those fingers, those busy, dexterously things have found their way between her folds and slick themselves back and forth. A longer, higher moan falls from her mouth when his thumb and pinky spread soft petals there open and he places a _kiss_ inside her.

 

She whimpers with closed eyes and balled fists, fidgeting against the leg he has thrown over one of hers. Spock lays rests his head between her breasts to more comfortably focus on familiar apex of her legs. Inside her channel, the press of his fingers feel indescribable, twisting and curling until that delicious, alien sensation starts to saturate the whole heart of her middle.

 

Nyota sighs his name as the feeling slowly winds itself into a pressure that she knows all too well.

 

Withdrawing his hand, Spock plants another kiss to the outside of her center before dipping back in to give her another. The soft sounds of her free legs tossing against the sheets and her huffy whining into the thick mop of his hair come to her with an unnatural loudness in Nyota’s ears as she struggles to contain herself.

 

Spock agrees within his mind, though its his own airy breath and body shifting that seems deafening in the silence of the room. He shifts his body up along hers, climbing up until his lips lock with hers and his fingers sink deeper with the new angle. Nyota throws her leg over his hip and moans pitifully into his mouth, holding nothing back within her thoughts as she begs him to not stop.

 

The pleading inside her head has Spock’s swimming and his hand more insistent in the dip between her legs. Nyota breaks her mouth away from his and throws her head back against the pillow, dragging in the stifling, hot air as the sublime Vulcan kisses Spock gives take on a new shape within her. She’s going to break and all she can think of is she's so glad he’s the one to do it. She vaguely feels Spock agree to the sentiment and the wet, rasp of his scratchy tongue lap at her collar bone.

 

With one hand at her thigh, the other one working inside her, Spock flicks his wrist and curls his fingers. Pleasure blossoms and unfurls like a dark, bustling storm cloud and at her first tremor, Spock’s mouth went to the umber scar of his first mark and claimed her again with a nick of the his teeth.

 

Nyota’s eyes water in pain, pleasure and acceptance as she rides his hand waves after wave, crying out and pulling at his hair as she bucks her hips against him.

 

Spock pants raggedly above her, feeling her collapse in on herself as his own while he watches her tremble with heavy hooded eyes.

 

When she eventually stills into panting limpness, Nyota feels the mattress below her shift under his weight and Spock insinuate himself between her legs. It still feels like too much effort to open her eyes again so she lies there laxly as he arranges her to his liking.

 

With her legs thrown over his waist, Spock places a hand on either side of her head, aligning his hips with hers but making no moves to enter her just yet. There's a hint of breath that breezes across her lips before his mouth fixes back onto her own. In the heat of the room, Spock’s temperature seems amplified along with the crushing weight of his body but it heartens her, reminds her that Spock is actually there and it's not her pillow mashed against her as she uses her hand to chase off her cravings.

 

He carefully nips at her bottom lip and she opens to him languidly, weaving her tongue across the sharp band of his teeth to slip softly along the roof of his mouth. Spock juts his pelvis forward, enough that Nyota feels the thick press of him trying to spread her apart but all too soon he’s retreating and focusing on her mouth once more.

 

In this way they tease each other, pushing, pulling, sighing, groaning, working themselves up into a frenzy to see which of the two of them will break first. In the heat of it, a vision flashes between them of a reality that they both wish to experience. Acquiescing to the desire, Spock locks their hands before relocking their lips. In sync with his movement, Nyota laces her ankles one lightly over the over while arching her back towards him.

 

Gradually Spock reangles his pelvis, allowing Nyota’s body and gravity to guide him down and into where they both want him. Neither one is in a rush but the anticipation they share make the action more harrid. Nyota’s nails dig sharply at the back of his hand as her body reorients itself with him after so long without him. At the first hint of pain, Spock holds himself still and smothers neck and face with long, distracting kisses.

 

Nyota welcomes his diversion, panting up towards the ceiling with a pitiful face as he nuzzles the crook of her neck and holds fast to her hands. She stifles a yelp when she feels him dip further and gulps at the air like a fish out of water. Whether the heat, gravity or feel of New Vulcan, the bond between them feels...alive and almost audible as they continue to slowly join themselves.

 

She feels the link thrumming and pulsing in the back of her skull like a painless headache, a pressure that undulates almost as much as she does. Spock pauses as he takes in her reflection of their bondlink, entertained briefly with how she seeks to define it but goes back to pressing his face along her jaw.

 

Perhaps it was amusing to him she thinks as she breaks their hand hold and knits her fingers into his hair. It was something as natural as breathing to him and yet so paranormal for herself. Be that as it may, she adores the spirit housed between them as an almost metaphysical presence.

 

His hands free of hers, Spock moves to cradle her face. With his fingers fastened along her jaw, he watches her with a mix of emotion as he actively presses forward the last bit of a way. Her hands fly to his wrist with a lip trembling moan and he groans as he feels her body waver at his intrusion.

 

Nyota closes her eyes and swallows at the jagged lump she feels forming in her throat. Though she was weary of breaking the silence, the emotion lodged within her compels her to speak. “ I missed this. I missed you…”

 

Spock’s face falters for a moment, twisting into an expression of wounded adoration. He says her name in a way she’s never heard before but has little time to contemplate it as he dips forward to kiss her. Whatever emotion lying in his voice now numbs her face as it seeps through his skin and in through her mouth. She moans weakly into his mouth and holds fast to his wrist when he started to withdraw and push back slowly. Her eyes roll back with a flutter of lashes and she abandons his arms to fist his hair in her hands with a sound of mercy.

 

She had forgotten how he felt, how the slow push and pull of him could drove her mad and leave her breathless. She doesn’t know what to do with herself, where to put her hands or rest her legs as he gains a steady rhythm but his feeling between them assures her he is thoroughly enjoying himself.

 

After a bit she loses her herself to the sounds of their love making, the lumpy cushion of the mattress below and the hot, heavy weight of him above her and how she can smell the scent of both of them mingling in the air over the smell of the coffee he asked for that sits neglected in the kitchenette and the dirty dishes of their dinner waiting for her in the sink.

 

He shifts above her and she finds the room to maneuver her arms under his to run her hands up and down the deep dip of his back. Her hands begin to slow as she feels the body start a chain reaction. Her eyes flee over to his and find Spock already watching her, willing that boiling point to reach its peak and take her over.

 

Nyota’s mouth falls open with her eyebrow lifting up in a woeful mien of admission as they stare at one another as she comes apart. At the break of the first wave, Spock gathers her up against her chest, sits back with her in his lap. He resumes his rhythm with little effort, letting Nyota put the full weight of her torso against his arm as she rides him and her climax.

 

His mouth goes back to molesting her neck, nibbling down until he can angle just so and get to her breasts. That numb, buzzing sensation she feels earlier when they kissed reignites and blooms across her chest as he continues to pour himself into her and draw her out. Her fingers unclench from his hair, leaving it crimped and sticking up at odd angles but she loves it as he knows she would. Seeing him so vulnerable, so unkempt like none would ever see him makes their intimacy that much deeper. Only Nyota gets to see him so disheveled, gets to make him simper like a beggar before a feast and turn his mind into a bedraggled mess. Not that he does any less to her, but this time things feel...different.

 

Her supposition is further impressed when Spock tests the notion for himself. The hand down on the mattress he is using to brace himself upright leaves its post and finds itself tangled in the long, thick silk of her hair. The pads of it find her scalp and he is with her once again.

 

A mournful sigh escapes her as that numbing feeling amplifies within her. Beneath her she feels Spock shiver involuntarily and murmur her name. Yes something was different, they were different so of course it wouldn’t be the same would it? Nyota remains under the thrall of the stupor while Spock muscles through it to roll his hips once again. He’s not unaffected, even now he whispers things, things that make her wish she had the strength call on her arms to hold him because as much as his rarely spoken words of endearment move her, it’s the flooding tide of emotion she feels from them that paralyze her.

 

And God, how sweet it is to feel them, the sublime sensation of being dissolved in the heat of the moment. Spock feels her mind reach for him and he rushes to receive her in everywhere he can. His mouth is ravenous and leaves no part of her that he can reach unscathed by its attention.

 

Both of them huff plaintively now, pulling at the other as if they might fall into an unseen void while they move against each other. The fitted sheet below them has long since come undone and twisted around them along with the duvet, not that either of them notice anything beyond their mate’s mouth and touch.

 

Not droning hum of her apartment’s climate system, the unnerving sounds of things unknown rustling out beyond the comfort of their dormitory or the occasional beep or chime of the technology littered throughout her place. All of this takes a backseat to the hollow sound of Nyota breathing through her mouth, the muted noise of skin against skin and the wet smack of his mouth across face.

 

Spock hooks one hand beneath her thigh, drawing her closer as he pushes into her more fervently. Nyota’s hands come to rest on his shoulders, flexing intermittently across the muscle there as they stare at one another and take whatever the other gives. Spock could give the exact date down to the second when they had last been intimate but even his neatly ordered mind can’t compose the last time she had, if ever, beheld him like this.

 

She can’t imagine anyone else for her, anyone that could compare to the beautiful intellectual on whose lap she sits impaled on. She calls his name, so how, by mouth or by mind, but either way she does and he responds by guiding her mouth towards his with the hand wound within her tresses.

 

It wasn’t quite a kiss, but the exchange of breath along with the press of their lips, worries at the ever increasing pressure stirring between them. Spock withdraws his mouth fractionally away from her face, watching the big, brown eyes staring back at him and feels his mind entangle hers.

 

He was always concerned over the possibility of his Vulcan possessiveness would drive Nyota away. The independent nature he knows she houses statically wouldn’t welcome his constant within her head, would grow annoyed with who he was instinctively but she surprises him with hunger she pursues him with. Just as he sought to devour her so to did Nyota indulge the desire to gorge herself in all the ways of his affection. “ I want you.” he says breaking the silence between them. “ I want you.” he repeats.

 

She feels a knot inside him unfurl as he accepts his desire of her and all that it entails. For so long, keeping what was between them latent had Spock reeling once they were able to come forward as a couple. He told her as much with the meld many months ago, where he thought to deny himself of any happiness while he wrestled along with his guilt of survival but reason won out. He wanted her and Nyota him, so why deny them both? “ I want you…” he repeats because it feels good to validate it. “ I need you.”

 

Nyota’s face comes back over his and claims him hungrily in an untidy kiss. “ I need you too. I love you. I love you. I…”

 

Spock stiffens below her and his arms lock over her like a vice. The easy candace of their movements is momentarily jarred as he bucks against her in a beatless stacatoo. His climax drags her down a second later as its next victim, stealing her mind as she clings to him and tries not to lose herself entirely.  

 

They stay clung together atop the mattress as they regain their breath and composure but time does not touch them as they do so. The light of band of stars outside never shifts and the sounds of night never waver, leaving them with little signs as to the passage of time. Nyota slumps against him with a shuddering breath and Spock brings them back down to the mattress with him on his back.

 

His arms move to wrap around her and that’s when they first note the difference. Her eyes move through the moonlit room as she takes in the presence of him in her mind. “ Spock?”

  
She can’t see him tilt his head and breath through his mouth but his feels him shift under her as he does so. “ I feel it too. I feel you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably my first time actually having Spock and Nyota make nice tender love instead of nasty, sweaty, backbreaking, dubcon sex LOL. What did you think?


End file.
